The Eternal Moon
by Silver Fox28
Summary: The world of SM is now safe and peaceful with no more monsters or battles, but it is growing dark in the FY world. Who will save them from the growing darkness? The four gods call upon a goddess, the Goddess of the Eternal Moon.
1. Eternal Moon

(A/N: I love Sailor Moon and I think Fushigi Yugi is great! I don't own them of course, so please don't sue me! :P)  
  
The Eternal Moon  
  
Chapter 1 The Calling of the Messiah  
  
~In a void in a faraway world~  
  
Four forms in the darkness came together in a secret rendezvous. "We must call upon the goddess of the moon before it is too late," coldly said one of the forms. "Yes, it is time now for her to save our world," murmured another. The darkness became light and the four forms were revealed.  
  
One was a man dressed in red and gold, with reddish gold hair and fiery eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. He was Suzaku, Phoenix God of fire and courage. Another was a man dressed in the colors of ice blue and a shining blue green, with light blue hair and cold eyes that seemed to harbor a scrutinizing soul with the ability to detect lies and deceit. He was Seiryuu, Dragon God of water and power.  
  
"We have to do this quickly," said another man. He was dressed in black and dark green, with dark green hair and eyes that seemed to contain a seriousness yet lightheartedness at the same time. He was Genbu, Turtle God of earth and determination. "Quickly now," said another man. Dressed in the colors of white and silver, with silvery white hair and eyes containing wisdom beyond the ages, he was the last and final god. He was Byakko, Tiger God of ice and wisdom.  
  
Byakko announced, "We shall now perform the summoning of the Goddess of the Eternal Moon, Serenity." They came together into a circle and began chanting:  
  
Earth, fire, water, and ice. These elements of the Earth used to call on the Goddess. Goddess of the Eternal Moon, Protector of our world, Come and save us now from the darkness.  
  
We call upon you to aid us, In our time of turmoil and need. Save our lowly world with your shining beauty And your unlimited compassion.  
  
Serenity! Goddess of the Eternal Moon, Come and save us NOW!  
  
Suzaku said, "Now we wait for our Messiah and Light." They all silently agreed and waited in anxiety.  
  
~In Tokyo, Present Day~  
  
Usagi woke up in a sweat, still in the throes of her dream. "What was that all about," she gasped out. "What's wrong, Usagi? Did you have a nightmare," asked Luna. "No, its ok, Luna. Everything's fine. It was just a dream," she replied. But Usagi did not seem as sure as she still remembered the details of her dream. In her dream, a phoenix, a dragon, a turtle, and a tiger had come to her. They had called her Serenity and had pleaded for her help against the darkness. 'What if it was a vision about the future?? What if my dream is telling me that Chaos will be back even after we sealed him away a few weeks ago?'  
  
The battle was still fresh on Usagi's mind as she remembered what had happened..  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"No!!! Minna! Don't leave me! I need you," shouted Eternal Sailor Moon. She was covered in wounds and blood, her blood, her friends' blood, and the enemies' blood. She watched as Chaos shot down all of her senshi, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury. Uranus had gone down as soon as Neptune did; she had attacked Chaos in blind fury. Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and Trista, Sailor Pluto were left to protect their princess now. Darien (also known as Endymion or Tuxedo Mask) had gone down by taking a shot meant to kill the Moon princess. "I'm sorry, Usa-chan. I wasn't strong enough you, my hime, my love," gasped out Darien as he grimaced in pain.  
  
"You did your best, Darien," sobbed out Usagi, "Please don't leave me!" "I'm sorry, love. Please don't die. I'll be back, don't worry," said Darien. "Don't worry, Mamo-chan. I'll make Chaos pay for everything he did. I'll get revenge for all of you," cried out Usagi. Darien smiled at her and with a last shudder, passed on to the other dimension. His star seed came out and merged with Usagi's brooch as did all the other senshi's star seeds after they had died.  
  
Usagi heard a pained scream and her head snapped up and she saw Saturn fall to the ground, dead. Her star seed speeded to Usagi and Pluto's came soon after. Tears fell from Usagi's eyes as she sobbed in anger and grief. She stood up slowly and glared at Chaos in pure hatred. "You'll pay for this, Chaos! I will kill you for killing my friends and my love," she screamed.  
  
Usagi began to glow with pure silver light that pulsed in time with her heartbeat. There was a burst of light and in a flash; Eternal Sailor Moon was no longer standing. In her place was the sailor scout known as Sailor Cosmos, Ruler of the Stars and Universe, Guardian of all beings, and Protector of the Innocents. Chaos gave a purely evil laugh that would have sent shivers through the hearts of the bravest warriors. "Do you really believe you could defeat me? When even your warriors and protectors failed? You make me laugh, Moon Princess. You are weak and helpless without them. You cannot even begin to hope to defeat me," he cackled in delight.  
  
"I am no longer a weak princess, Chaos. I have the power to defeat you and your evil. This horrible nightmare will end now," Cosmos calmly said as a mysterious wind began to blow around her. Her pure white wings became ruffled and her silver hair blew around her. The eight-pointed star on her forehead began to glow as she raised her crystal staff.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power Annihilation," yelled Cosmos. A rainbow of colors, vibrant and pure flew at Chaos with an eight-pointed star encased in a crescent moon at the end. Chaos's eyes widened in terror and he screamed, "This cannot be! I was supposed to win and rule the world!!!! You wait, my little Moon Princess, I will be back and I will destroy everything!!!"  
  
The attack soon swallowed up Chaos and banished him to an empty void where he could not harm anyone. A tear came down Cosmos's face as she realized she was the last Lunarian AND sailor scout left. A bright light came from her brooch and the colors of her senshi beamed out. Their star seeds came out and flew away. Cosmos smiled in happiness as she realized her senshi would be reborn, and she would be waiting.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Usagi was waiting when her friends were reborn and she had visited them all. Luna and Artemis had also been reborn and she had found them first. Everyone had their memories back and they were all happy. There were no more monsters and no more evil. Darien and Usagi had finally realized they were not really meant to be and had broken up. They had remained friends and Darien had gone to America for college.  
  
Usagi was now apprehensive as she thought of her dream. 'What if Chaos broke out of his banishment? This could mean trouble!' Usagi got out of bed and got dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of capris. 'I'll just visit Rei and ask her for advice; it's just a dream after all'  
  
"Luna, I'm going to Rei's! I'll be back for lunch," announced Usagi. She walked over to the Hikawa Shrine and saw Rei sweeping at the front of the temple. "Rei! I need to talk to you in private," shouted Usagi. "Alright, Usagi. I have a feeling about this so let's go to the fire reading room," Rei replied. (A/N I am really tired right now so cut me some slack if I don't give a lot of details)  
  
A few minutes later after Usagi had explained her dream, Rei lapsed into thought. ".You might have had a vision, Usagi. We are gonna have to do a fire reading for this. I guess my instinct was right," she finally answered. "Ok, let's go than," Usagi said.  
  
Rei lit the fire and kneeled in front of it with Usagi and murmured a small chant. They stared into the fire and images began to appear. Two girls wearing brown school uniforms, one with short dirty blond hair and the other with brown hair up in two buns similarly like Usagi's odangos. A dragon behind the first and a phoenix behind the latter. The girls disappeared and two other animals appeared. Usagi gasped. It was a turtle and a tiger! They formed a circle that seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Rei turned to speak with Usagi and gave a gasp of horror. "Usagi, you're fading!" Usagi looked at herself and her eyes widened in shock and terror.  
  
Her legs were slowly fading and her torso was already disappearing like a flame flickering out. She raised her head and seemed to fall backwards. Rei's face was contorted between fear and shock as she tried to reach out and save her princess. Usagi closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
Silver Fox28- so how was that? This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really tired. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah, I don't really know the attacks, spelling of names, and outfits that well. So it would really help if you could e-mail me them! *sweatdrops* Hehehe sorry! Well, gotta go! Ja ne! 


	2. The Welcoming

(Guess whose back? Back again? Lol, sorry! My friends were singing that all the time and it got stuck in my head. Anyways! I still don't know any attacks or spelling of names, but I'm gonna try my best! Here is the second chapter of "The Eternal Moon"! Enjoy!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon. I wish I did though, look at all the bishies! *drools*  
  
The Eternal Moon  
  
Chapter 2 The Welcoming  
  
(replay)  
  
Rei lit the fire and kneeled in front of it with Usagi and murmured a small chant. They stared into the fire and images began to appear. Two girls wearing brown school uniforms, one with short dirty blond hair and the other with brown hair up in two buns similarly like Usagi's odangos. A dragon behind the first and a phoenix behind the latter. The girls disappeared and two other animals appeared. Usagi gasped. It was a turtle and a tiger! They formed a circle that seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Rei turned to speak with Usagi and gave a gasp of horror. "Usagi, you're fading!" Usagi looked at herself and her eyes widened in shock and terror.  
  
Her legs were slowly fading and her torso was already disappearing like a flame flickering out. She raised her head and seemed to fall backwards. Rei's face was contorted between fear and shock as she tried to reach out and save her princess. Usagi closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
~continued~  
  
"Is she the one?" "I think so. Who else could have come?" "She obviously is the one, Suzaku. Baka." "Hush, she is awakening."  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and silently prayed she wasn't surrounded by maniacs. 'Aaah! Who turned out the lights??' She blinked once, and then twice. There was a dim light that slowly brightened around her as she concentrated on the features of the four strangers in front of her.  
  
'Oh my god, there are four guys in front of me. Four incredibly HOT guys!!!! Bishies!!!!' "Are you alright, my lady," asked the one in red and gold, "I am Suzaku, God of fire and courage." 'God of fire and courage?? He's one of the Elders? But he looks so young!' "I'm fine, thanks though," she replied.  
  
"Jeez, let's get the show going already," the man in blue disdainfully sniffed, "I am Seiryuu, God of water and power. I am also more powerful than the idiot Suzaku." Suzaku squawked in indignation and they began bickering. 'Wow, they're just like Rei and me! Now that I think about, we seemed like little kids' Usagi sweatdropped as she watched them argue and grow redder by the moment like volcanoes.  
  
"Don't mind them. They always argue, it's a usual concept now. You'll get used to it," said a lighthearted voice. Usagi looked to her left and saw a man in dark green. "I am Genbu, God of earth and determination," he said grinning widely.  
  
'Now this is a guy who looks like he can have fun!' Usagi thought as she grinned back. "I am Byakko, God of ice and wisdom," said a voice to her right, piercing her thoughts. Usagi snapped her head to her right as her hair flew behind her and saw a man dressed in white. "Ack," sputtered Genbu as Usagi's hair smacked him right in the face. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at Usagi. "Hehehehe," she said rubbing the back of her head as she sweatdropped again, "Sorry, Genbu, I didn't mean to do that. My hair can have a mind of its own!"  
  
Genbu slowly inched away after that last sentence and stared at her hair as if it was an evil monster. (A/N There! A little humor in our story!) "As funny as this all is, we have to tell her why she is here in the first place," said Byakko. "Yea, I wouldn't mind knowing where I am in the first place," she replied sheepishly. All the men formed a circle around Usagi and started talking. "You are in our universe," began Suzaku.  
  
"As if she didn't figure that out already, moron," muttered Seiryuu. Suzaku shot a vemenous glare at him and continued, "Our world is being consumed by a darkness that could mean the end of it all. In your universe, we would be in a book-,"  
  
"In a book?!?" interrupted Usagi as her face began to turn red with the shock. "Yes, a book," replied Seiryuu, "As the baka was saying, we are in a book and there are certain things you should know. Each of us are gods of a section in our universe. Suzaku is god of the East, I am god of the South, Genbu is god of the North, and Byakko is god of the West. Hopefully your brain can remember that information." "Now wait a minute." Usagi began in indignation.  
  
"Don't mind Seiryuu, he can be a little grumpy," said Genbu kindly, "Try not to interrupt as we talk. This is very important." "Ok, sorry," Usagi meekly replied.  
  
"As I was saying," Seiryuu pointedly said, "As gods we each get mikos, and our mikos come from your world. Genbu and Byakko had already gotten their mikos and they both returned after their quest. Suzaku's miko and my miko are currently in our universe. As a miko, they have to go on quests and at the end of their quests they call on us and receive three wishes. To help them on their journey are seven warriors for each. Mine are the Seiryuu no Seishi, and Suzaku's are known as the Suzaku no Seishi."  
  
Seiryuu continued with a satisfied grin, "My seishi are already gathered, but Suzaku's ragtag bunch is still searching for theirs." His smirk widened as Suzaku gained an angry pout.  
  
"Seiryuu's warriors are a bit rough though," Genbu continued for Seiryuu as he gloated to Suzaku, "and sometimes the mikos can get killed. They can be killed on their quest, or they get consumed by us at the end of their journey. This may seem very foolhardy and a waste of time, but it is how our world functions."  
  
"Now, back to the subject of darkness. You are from the moon, correct," Genbu continued as Usagi nodded, "And as you are from the moon, you protect the planets around you?" Usagi nodded again and Genbu said, "The darkness that is consuming our world is like the darkness that wants you. That is where you come in; we want you to help us by saving our world from this evil."  
  
"Do you accept our plea for help, Goddess of the Moon," Byakko quietly asked Usagi. She hesitated and slowly answered, ".As protector of good, I accept your plea and will try my best to cleanse your world."  
  
The four gods nodded in thanks and replied, "You have our everlasting thanks, Usagi. Your first task is to go to the Suzaku Seishi and join them on their quest. On your journey you will encounter the monsters you call youma. You will have to fight these monsters and later on you will meet with the Seiryuu Seishi."  
  
Byakko continued alone, "We will transport you to the Konan Empire together. We will inform the Seishi of your help and we give you items to help." Genbu came forth with a necklace and a pair of earrings. "These will help you communicate with us and they allow you to speak with others in their minds. They will not work if the person is too far away though. They also will not work if your emotions are running too high," Seiryuu said, "If you lose these." he trailed off. Usagi nodded in understanding. The men formed a circle again with Usagi in the center.  
  
"You can use any name you wish in our world. Be it Usagi or Serenity, the choice is yours," Suzaku said, "Relax because the transportation will commence." Usagi gravely nodded and closed her eyes and placed a hand over her brooch as she prayed to her grandmother, Selene, for strength. There was a bright flash of rainbow colored light and the dark void was empty once again.  
  
Silver Fox28- Well! That took a while to type! I don't know if I gave the gods the right districts, but that's ok! Anyway, the Elders sort of run the world(s). There is Fire, Water, Ice, and Earth. There could be others but I'm not sure if I want more or not. Moon is not an Elder...yet. Mwahahahahahahaha! Also, about the mikos, I can't remember which got consumed and which just returned to her world. So, I put down that they both returned. First chapter was 3 pages and this was 4 pages. You guys really owe me!! Don't forget I need names and attacks. I also need outfit details, for example, the outfit for Cosmos. Thanks! Ja ne! 


End file.
